Palabras viejas
by Arkady D
Summary: Años después de las negociaciones de paz, a los habitantes de las colonias todavía les cuesta aceptar a los cylon como iguales. En este escenario, Cain y Gina se vuelven a encontrar por primera vez después de la guerra.


Título: Palabras viejas (Strangers in the city)

Universo: Battlestar Galactica

Pairing: Cain/Gina

Spoilers: 2x12 + Razor

Palabras: 844

Nota: escrito para la casilla #010 _Años _del reto de 100 fics de fanfic100_es en livejournal.

Resumen: Años después de las negociaciones de paz, a los habitantes de las colonias todavía les cuesta aceptar a los cylon como iguales. En ese escenario, Cain y Gina se vuelven a encontrar, por primera vez después de la guerra.

***

Vio a una mujer acercarse decidida a su posición pero no fue hasta que la tuvo demasiado cerca que la reconoció: Su miopía se había visto agravada por los años; los mismos años que habían teñido los cabellos de ella de un plateado que rodeaba su rostro cansado con una delicadeza que no podía estar estudiada.

"Helena", su nombre se dejó caer de entre sus labios para hacerse añicos en el suelo, llenando el espacio que las separaba con restos de cristales rotos.

Algo le raspó la garganta al tragar saliva. Entreabrió los labios pero los volvió a cerrar al no saber qué decir. Hacía tanto que soñaba con ella, con volver a verla... Y todo lo que tenía ahora eran unas manos rotas y su imagen espectral delante.

Hacía décadas que se había firmado la paz pero el rencor o, en los mejores casos, el dolor se seguía viendo en los ojos de la gente. Sobre todo cuando se encontraban con alguna máquina. Los acuerdos les permitían moverse con cierta libertad por las colonias pero eso no había curado aún las heridas y había mucha desconfianza, mucho resentimiento en general.

Y su historia no lo hacía más fácil. Durante años no habían tenido noticias la una de la otra pero, ahora que se acercaba el final de su vida, ella no había podido soportar la idea de no volver a verla nunca.

Así que cuando se acercó a su figura, en aquel mirador, no sabía qué esperar. No hubo sorpresa al otro lado, apenas un atisbo de emoción en su rostro marcial, un gesto que decía todo lo que Helena no quería o no sabía decir.

Durante un minuto se preguntó qué pasaría ahora. Había dado el primer paso pero ya no estaba segura de conocer a aquella mujer que se erguía, silenciosa, ante ella.

Muchas veces se había imaginado su rostro pálido, tal y como lo había conocido, o envejecido por el tiempo, o rejuvenecido por una infancia que no había tenido. Pero la luz que irradiaba, aún tras su aparente cansancio, era algo que a menudo olvidaba recordar. No quería apartar los ojos de ella. Su antigua voz militar le susurraba que debía hacerlo pero hacía mucho que la guerra había acabado, para siempre, y lo único que quería ahora era seguir mirándola unos segundos más.

Echó a andar, lanzándole una mirada que la invitaba a acompañarla, y recorrieron despacio, en silencio, las primeras pendientes del parque. Helena llevaba las manos a la espalda, acostumbrada a ello tras tantos años de servicio, y captaba de vez en cuando de reojo los movimientos de la otra mujer. No se decidía entre mirarla o alejarse de ella; no creía querer ninguna de las dos cosas.

La figura erguida de la Almirante aún despedía su antigua aura de seriedad. Un par de veces se giró a mirarla, esperando una señal, una mirada, una palabra pero nada de eso llegaría; ella seguía caminando, como si la vida se le fuera en inspeccionar el terreno.

Al menos no la había rechazado, ni le había gritado. Esperó pacientemente a que algo cambiara en su compañera.

Tras unos interminables minutos, lo único que dijo la antigua Almirante fue "¿Por qué?". ¿Por qué había venido ahora? ¿Qué pretendía sacar de ese encuentro? ¿Qué pensaba que pasaría? ¿Cómo pensaba que reaccionaría? ¿Por qué?

Cada día que había pasado desde la guerra habían echado un poco más de tierra sobre su historia pero las heridas seguían ahí, y no estaba segura de que el tiempo les hubiera facilitado nada.

Un escalofrío recorrió a la mujer que había a su lado mientras su mirada se perdía entre unos arbustos, con el rostro ligeramente ensombrecido.

"¿Por qué?" No sabía cómo contestar a eso. Le resultaba irónico que su programación, diseñada para ser perfecta, no incluyera cuestiones tan importantes. Aunque, después de todo, si sólo había sido un soldado, ¿para qué incluir un alma hecho a medida en el lote?

"Quería verte."

Helena no alzó la vista del paisaje. Sabía que no les quedaba mucho tiempo y lo cierto es que ella también se había preguntado muchas veces cómo habría sido ir a su encuentro. Pero no podía olvidar y no sabía si podía perdonar...

Sintió un dedo rozarle la mano y vio que había posado su mano izquierda al lado de la suya, a la justa distancia para poder tocarla con el meñique. Se las quedó mirando, sin moverse, unos segundos. Gina seguía acariciándole suavemente el dorso de la mano con la yema de su dedo. Hacía tanto que no la sentía que casi se había olvidado de lo que la echaba de menos. Alzó sus ojos, casi llorosos, para posarlos sobre los de ella.

No tuvo que decir nada. Ella se le acercó despacio y pasó unos dedos reconfortantes por su mejilla antes de rodearla con los brazos y dejar que apoyara su cabeza en el hueco de su clavícula. Las canas de su melena caían, tristes, sobre su pecho pero por primera vez, desde hacía tanto tiempo, se sentía en casa.


End file.
